Nicole Eckelcamp
'''Nicole Eckelkamp '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She is portrayed by Alice Kremelberg. Physical Appearance She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Nicole is one of Carol's girls, and reports to Madison. She does whatever Madison says, going as far as taking a dump on D-block's clothes whilst they are in the dryer, without any shame. However she is also shown to be less of a bully than the other women in Carol's gang. She is quite impulsive, and doesn't seem to be very intelligent. She seems to be bipolar, going from nearly killing her best friend to being kind enough to let Lorna skip her in the line. Despite this, she is usually nice and friendly to everyone. She is also extremely giddy, laughing hysterically before a joke is even finished. Biography Season Six Nicole Eckelcamp is first seen when she bumps into Flaca. She and Charlene Teng tell Flaca they know her from her riot videos. Teng says she liked'the other one' more, but Eckelcamp says she finds Flaca more relatable and that sheis a fan. Teng says it's a pity Flaca is in D-Block, and spoils some powder on the floor to give her extra work. Eckelcamp silencly apologizes for this. ("Look Out for Number One") Eckelcamp is amongst the inmates to welcome back Badison after her short stay in Medical. Eckelcamp asks Badison about her arm, to which Badison replies with an insult. Badison then introduces Piper Chapman and Blanca Flores to Eckelcamp and the others. When Badison calls Piper 'Gapman', Eckelcamp bursts out in laughter. Badison asks her why she is laughing, since she can't possible understand the joke because Eckelcamp is not aware of Piper's real last name - Chapman. Badison blames Eckelcamp for ruining her joke by laughing to early. ("I'm the Talking Ass") Eckelcamp is amongst the C-block inmates working in the kitchen when Virginia Copeland discovers some rats in a box of cheese, placed there by D-block inmates as a prank. When the inmates see the rats, they all panic and scream. ("Mischief Mischief") Eckelcamp is seen in line for Medical. When Lorna Morello Muccio asks Eckelcamp if she can cut in line because of her pregnancy, Eckelcamp agrees and lets Lorna pass. ("State of the Uterus") When Madison wants revenge for the rat prank, Eckelcamp and some other inmates are taken to the laundry room where Madison tells them to take a dump on D-blocks clean uniforms. Nicole Eckelcamp is the first to volunteer. She (unnecessarily) takes of all her clothes and goes sit in one of the laundromats. ("State of the Uterus") Eckelcamp is later seen during exercise, overseen by Luschek, but the VCR eats the tape. This upsets the inmates. When Gloria demands real exersice, Eckelcamp makes a remark about footrobics.("State of the Uterus") Eckelcamp watches Carol, Charlene Teng and others play cards when Madison comes up to confront Carol about her being cut out of the dealing with CO Greg Hellman ("Changing Winds") Eckelcamp witnesses Nicky Nichols attempting to impregnate Blanca Flores. It is assumed she is one of the women who beats up both Nicky and Blanca.("Gordons") Eckelcamp becomes part of the C-wing kickball team. She is seen during the training, when Badison kicks the ball into the ceiling and gets it stuck up there. Later, the team is having a vote to decide who is to be the captain; Chapman or Badison. Nicole is the first one to speak up for Badison. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") When Gloria Mendoza and Blanca Flores are looking for a place to sit in the canteen, they spot two empty seat. Howver, Eckelcamp and Irene Cabrera quickly move over to claim the chairs for their own to spite Mendoza. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Eckelcamp, as a part of the C-Block kickball team, participates in the training. Badison makes her and some team members stand before a wall while Raquel Munoz and Shruti Chambal throw balls at them at high speeds. When Piper returns, they start running. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Eckelcamp is present for the C-Block 'kickball' meeting where Carol Denning explains the kickball game is going to be a war between C-block and D-block. Carol orders Eckelcamp and the others to bring shivs to the game and to use them to stab the D-Block inmates, but to leave Barbara to her. Eckelcamp and the others then all display their loyalty by participating in a yell. When the kickball game is about to start, Piper tells her teammates she is not participating because she is getting out. Eckelcamp asks Piper is she can have her conditioner, to which Piper says no. ("Be Free") Later, Eckelcamp gets to the kickball field as part of the C-Block team, ready to go to war with D-Block. However, Maria Ruiz convinces Artesian McCullough to let the team captains pick new teams. Nicole states C-Block is her team. Maria names Eckelcamp as her first pick. When Suzanne Warren kicks the ball, Badison gives a sign for the C-block women to draw their weapons. Eckelcamp takes out her shiv, but instead of using it, she drops it and catches the ball instead. She then decides to keep playing the game, abandoning the war altogether. This choice made by Nicole ended the gang war. ("Be Free") Trivia * She claims she can only poop in the nude, as it makes her feel more primal. *She was a fan of Flaritza's youtube channel, and preferred Flaca, saying she was more relatable. ("Look Out for Number One") Relationships Friends *Badison *Carol Denning *Charlene Teng *Lorna Morello Appearances Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters